


Nothing's  Wrong

by Bittersweet



Series: 30 Days of One Shots [4]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Misunderstandings, Montreal Canadiens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-02 23:16:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4077517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittersweet/pseuds/Bittersweet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things are a little tense between the Gally's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing's  Wrong

Something was amiss.

It was obvious the second he walked into the locker room and the usual buzz of conversation was absent.

“What’s going on?” Brandon asked dropping onto the bench, next to Brendan as usual. He checked the surface before he sat, wary of a prank.

“Nothing,” Brendan said quickly, his cheeks flaming. He ducked his head, concentrating on lacing up his skates. On Brendan’s other side Alex was studiously looking in the other direction.

“Are you—” Brandon broke off with a yelp as Eller jabbed his elbow into his side. He glared at Eller whose eyes widened innocently.

They headed out onto the ice and things seemed to relax a bit.

Brandon was shooting pucks at Price, who was ridiculously hard to beat even in practice, when there was a commotion behind him and he turned around to see P.K. and Petry hauling the Gally’s apart, curses flying between the two in English and Russian with a few Italian thrown in for good measure as blood oozed down Alex’s lips.

“I fucking hate you!” Gallagher shouted, squirming out of P.K.’s grasp. “I wish I’d never met you!”

“What the hell Alex?” Price asked staring as Brendan skated off the ice at top speed.

Alex shrugged Petry off angrily. “Why does everyone assume that this is my fault?” he snapped. “I didn’t do anything!”

“You got this?” Brandon asked P.K. quietly. “Someone should go check on Brendan.”

“Go,” P.K. said and Brandon headed to the locker room.

Brendan was throwing his equipment as he pulled it off and Brandon was thankful that hockey gear took time to take off otherwise Brendan might have already been halfway home.

“Want to talk?” Brandon asked sitting down next to Brendan.

“No.” Brendan pulled his left skate off and threw it across the room. Then he looked at Brandon and started to cry. Brandon pulled him into a hug and they sat like that for a few minutes.

“He cheated on me Brandon,” Brendan sobbed. “How could he do that?”

“Is that what you think?” Alex’s voice came from the door. “Brendan, I swear I would never do that!”

“Yeah? Then who was that guy you were with last night?” Alex hesitated and Brendan scoffed, bending over and loosening the laces on his remaining skate.

Alex looked at Brandon pleadingly and Brandon sighed. “Give him a chance Brendan. I’ll be on the ice if you need me.”

“Well?” Brendan asked once Brandon had left the room.

Alex winced at the emotionless tone, it had almost been better when Brendan had been screaming at him. “The guy at the bar, I was buying something from him—”

Brendan’s head snapped up. “Are you doing drugs?”

“What? No!”

“Good.”

“I was going to give this to you at supper tonight,” Alex said pulling his cell phone out of his gym bag.

“I already have a phone Alex.”

“I know.” He knelt down in front of Brendan. “But you don’t have one of these.”

“Alex…” Brendan stopped short when he saw the picture on Alex’s phone. “Is that…?”

“Will you marry me Brendan?”


End file.
